This invention relates to cellular mobile radiotelephone (CMR) technology. More particularly, this invention relates to the expansion of the coverage area of a given cell site.
CMR service is a rapidly growing telecommunication system. The technology underlying CMR service is exhaustively documented and well within the understanding of those possessed of ordinary skill in the art. Accordingly, a rigorous description of CMR technology will not be undertaken here.